Patch 7.3.0
** *2 new factions? *Invasion Points *More world bosses *Dungeon: Seat of the Triumvirate *Raid: Antorus, the Burning Throne | api = 7.3.0 | Prev = 7.2.5hotfix5 | Current = 7.3.0 | Next = 7.3.0hotfix1 }} Version: 7.3.0.24920 (Live) / 7.3.0.24904 (PTR) = Patch 7.3.0 = Patch 7.3 was was released on its announced release date of August 29, 2017. Recently in this patch, Blizzard has acknowledged issues with windowed fullscreen on Mac OS X retina displays where there doesn't seem to be a good scenario that will make in-WoW and non-WoW display/performance good at the same time. Rommax|date=29-Aug-2017 09:00 PM}} They also acknowledged a problem with loading screens on Intel GPU on Mac OS X. Rommax|date=29-Mar-2017 09:25 PM|bluequote= Glitchy looking loading screens on Intel GPUs is a known issue. We're working on a fix. For the time being, it should be a benign issue. It only affects the appearance loading screens.}} What's new ;Currency * ;Devices * Lightforged Beacon * * ;Events * Invasion Points ;Factions * Argussian Reach * Army of the Light ;Instances * Dungeon: Seat of the Triumvirate * Raid: Antorus, the Burning Throne ;Non-gear items and ingredients * * * * * * * * ;Order Hall * Item level cap raised for Champions to 950 from 900. ;Resource nodes * * * * ;Zones * The Vindicaar * Krokuun * Mac'Aree * Antoran Wastes Official patch notes New Features Argus Following recent events in the Broken Isles, a link has been created between Azeroth and Kil'jaeden's homeworld of Argus, bringing the Burning Legion closer than ever to destroying Azeroth. In order to stop them once and for all, Illidan and Velen are taking the war directly to the surface of Argus, where they hope to join forces with Alleria, Turalyon, and the Army of the Light to launch an all-out assault on the Legion's primary base of operations. Board the Vindicaar, a vessel that will serve as your mobile base of operations on Argus, as well as one of your few safe havens on the planet. As you explore Argus, you'll visit new locations across the planet, experiencing the epic conclusion to the Legion storyline and unlocking new world quests and other content along the way. Invasion Points Azeroth isn't the only world connected to this hostile place. While on Argus, you'll unlock the ability to enter the very portals the Burning Legion use to transport to other worlds. Once there, complete an event or defeat a boss to earn epic rewards. New Dungeon: Seat of the Triumvirate Once the heart of the ancient eredar civilization where Velen, Archimonde, and Kil'jaeden ruled their people, this temple has fallen to ruin. Return with Velen to retrieve an ancient relic of power, and battle the darkness that has overtaken this sacred place, in a new 5-person dungeon among the ruins of Mac'Aree on Argus, featuring four bosses: *;Zuraal the Ascended **Zuraal represents the Shadowguard's first success at creating a Void-infused Broken whose mind has not fallen into madness. A renowned brawler in his past life, Zuraal uses his newfound dark strength to empower his attacks and decimate his foes. *;Saprish **The ever-tactical Saprish deploys the forces of the Shadowguard with calculated precision. Though a skilled commander and strategist, Saprish relishes taking a direct hand in battle. He turns his foes' weaknesses against them, leaving his vulnerable adversaries at the mercy of his voracious pets. *;Viceroy Nezhar **Like others of his ilk, Viceroy Nezhar is obsessed with harnessing the power of the Void to serve his own ambitions. Drawn to the Seat of the Triumvirate by the immense darkness emanating from deep within, Nezhar will stop at nothing to claim it for his own. Given the viceroy's experiments at infusing vessels with the power of shadow, the implications of what he might accomplish on Argus are dire indeed. *;L'ura **When Velen and his followers fled Argus aboard the Genedar, the naaru L'ura stayed behind to buy the draenei time to escape. Kil'jaeden, enraged by this betrayal, ordered the wounded naaru sealed away in the Seat of the Triumvirate. Over the long millennia that passed, L'ura fell from Light to Void. Her elegant song of courage and hope became a shadowy dirge of despair, luring those seeking to lay claim to her power. Updated Features Argus World Quests As you progress through each of the areas to explore on Argus, you'll unlock new World Quests and new Emissaries eager for your help. Artifact Customization Harness the power of Argus to activate the Netherlight Crucible aboard the Vindicaar, allowing you to augment your Artifact Relics. The Crucible can be used to strengthen and customize Relics, increasing their raw power and allowing players to choose from a set of additional powers, including a second Artifact Trait to improve. Combat Animations New and updated animations, effects, and audio are coming to all three Mage specs, all three Priest specs, and Elemental and Restoration Shamans. Restoration Druids have updated animations. Class Halls, Champions, and Missions Your Class Hall and its assorted Champions played key roles in the defense of Azeroth, and their keen efforts are needed to succeed with the new challenges of Argus. You'll find dozens of new missions, along with new Troop types, and an increase in your Champions' item level to 950. Dungeons Loot dropped in Normal, Heroic, and Mythic dungeons is now increased in power by 20 item levels: * Normal: item level 845 * Heroic: item level 865 * Mythic: item level 885 Mythic Keystone rewards scale up to a maximum of item level 915 in the dungeon, and item level 935 in the weekly chest, both capped at Mythic Keystone 10. This cap in will increase to Mythic Keystone 15 at a future date. The difficulty of Heroic and Mythic dungeons has increased to reflect the improved rewards. Normal dungeon difficulty is unchanged. Pet Battles Venture through the raids of Cataclysm to find new battle pets for the much-anticipated achievement, Raiding With Leashes V: Cuteaclysm. You'll boast about finding a host of mostly elemental pets when you revisit Blackwing Descent, Bastion of Twilight, Throne of the Four Winds, Firelands, and Dragon Soul. Advance scouts have reported spotting 18 legendary boss pets scattered about Argus, and these miniature monstrosities have otherworldly special abilities that the denizens of Azeroth have never seen before, such as the slightly terrifying Greater Apocalypse ability. Additionally, more than a dozen different capturable wild pets are said to be found on Argus, as well as a number of pets that can only be obtained via reward items and the new Family Fighter achievement. Professions on a New Planet Professional development turns a new page on Argus, with new gathering nodes for Herbalism and Mining, new material types for Skinning and Tailoring, and a new soulbound reagent: Primal Sargerite. Look for new items that can be created by crafters, as well as a new shoulder enchant that provides materials specific to Argus. In a related turn of events, six renowned NPCs have emerged in the world of fishing. Every day, visit Akule Riverhorn, Corbyn, Ilyssia of the Waters, Impus, Keeper Raynae, or Sha'leth to earn reputation and explore the new rewards they have to offer, and ultimately earn the Fisherfriend of the Isles achievement to unlock a new alternate appearance for your Underlight Angler artifact fishing pole. Changes Achievements *"Represent", "Ten Tabards", "Twenty-Five Tabards" and "Thirty Tabards" now require that a number of unique tabards be obtained. These Achievements no longer require the tabards be equipped. Artifact Knowledge *The Orders are now working together to improve Artifact Knowledge, and Artifact Knowledge now increases every week for everyone at the same rate, without the need to submit work orders. Classes *The Avoidance stat has been reduced in effectiveness by 27% at all levels. *;Death Knight **;Frost ***The synergy between Hungering Rune Weapon and Breath of Sindragosa has dominated the spec, leaving little room for variety. We're adjusting this combo, and overall damage has increased to compensate. The result should be a more competitive talent picture. All three level 100 talents are tweaked for balance and to play more smoothly. Hungering Rune Weapon should still be hectic to use and require planning, but should not drastically overcap resources anymore. ****All damage increased by 14%. ****Hungering Rune Weapon has moved to the level 100 row, swapping with Glacial Advance, which is now on the level 58 row. ****Breath of Sindragosa damage increased by 10%. ****Hungering Rune Weapon duration reduced to 12 seconds (was 15 seconds) and additionally grants 20% haste. ****Obliteration duration increased to 10 seconds (was 8 seconds). ****Obliteration now causes Howling Blast to grant Killing Machine (in addition to Frost Strike). ***These changes collectively reduce Frost's propensity to be flooded with resources in many of its talent/legendary setups ****Horn of Winter cooldown increased to 45 seconds (was 30 seconds). ****Murderous Efficiency chance reduced to 50% (was 65%). ****Koltira's Newfound Will generates 1 Rune (was 2) and now causes Obliterate to deal 10% extra damage. ***The following talents have shifted around in the talent tree to provide more choices and allow for better balanced options. This requires targeted balance changes. ****Runic Attenuation is now level 56, Murderous Efficiency is now at level 57, and Frozen Pulse is now level 90. ****Freezing Fog effect reduced to 20% (was 30%). ****Frozen Pulse damage reduced by 39%. ****Icy Talons bonus increased to 15% (was 10%). ****Shattering Strikes bonus increased to 60% (was 40%). ***The utility talent row on level 75 should now provide a better payoff in situations where Frost's comparative lack of mobility is felt. ****Volatile Shielding now causes Anti-Magic Shell to generate 100% additional Runic Power (was: removes Runic Power generation), and no longer deals damage. ****White Walker replaced with new talent, Inexorable Assault: For every 1 second spent in combat with no enemy within 8 yards, you gain a stack of Inexorable Assault. Each stack causes your next autoattack to deal additional Frost damage. *;Druid **;All Specs ***Mass Entanglement is now a 15-yard AoE around the target. ***Prowl cooldown reduced to 6 seconds (was 10 seconds). ***Rebirth is now castable in all forms. **;Feral ***Feral's updates are focused on addressing two issues with the spec: reducing the dominance of complexifying talents such as Savage Roar, Jagged Wounds, and Bloodtalons, and reducing the damage gap between learning the spec and playing it perfectly. Feral has traditionally been a high skill-cap spec, and we have no intention of changing that, but this suite of updates should make the spec more approachable and less punishing for those still learning its nuances. ****All damage increased by 33%. ****Bloodtalons damage bonus reduced to 20% (was 50%), and now additionally procs from casting Entangling Roots. ****Elune's Guidance cooldown reduced to 30 seconds (was 45 seconds), and combo points granted reduced to 5 + 5 over 5 seconds (was 5 + 8 over 8 seconds). ****Fixed a bug with Incarnation: King of the Jungle, where Ferocious Bite's optional additional 25 energy cost wasn't being reduced by 50% as intended. ****Incarnation: King of the Jungle now only allows the use of Prowl while in combat once throughout its duration, and now reduces the cost of all Cat Form abilities by 50% while active (was 60%). ****Jagged Wounds now causes your Rip, Rake, and Thrash abilities to deal the same damage as normal, but in 20% less time (was 33%). ****Moment of Clarity's damage bonus to affected abilities increased to 20% (was 15%), and now affects Brutal Slash. ****Predatory Swiftness no longer affects or is consumed by Rebirth. ****Sabertooth damage bonus to Ferocious Bite increased to 20% (was 15%). ****Savage Roar duration increased by 50% at all combo point levels, and damage bonus reduced to 15% (was 25%). ****Tear the Flesh (Artifact trait) now increases damage dealt by Rake by 6% (was 7%) per rank. ***The following talents have shifted around in the talent tree to provide more choices and allow for better balanced options. ****Elune's Guidance has moved to level 100 row, swapping with Brutal Slash, which is now on the level 90 row. ****Jagged Wounds has moved to level 75, swapping with Savage Roar, which is now on the level 90 row. ***The rhythm and pacing of AoE situations should now feel more consistent with the rest of Feral's abilities. ****Swipe Energy cost reduced to 40 (was 45). ****Thrash Energy cost reduced to 45 (was 50). ****Thrash Now generates 1 combo point if it hits a target. ***Savage Roar is generally maintained at full uptime, so the "deals increased damage for their full duration" on it provided no gameplay, only added complication. In comparison, Tiger's Fury and Bloodtalons still provide interesting gameplay due to their limited nature. ****Savage Roar now increases the damage of Feral damage over time effects dynamically, based on whether Savage Roar is active or inactive at the time of dealing damage. Previously, Feral damage over time abilities dealt a set amount of total damage over their full duration based on whether Savage Roar was active or not when the damage over time abilities were cast. Tiger's Fury and Bloodtalons functionality remains unchanged. *;Hunter **The Porcupine family has been re-named to Rodent. *;Monk **;Windwalker ***Rushing Jade Wind damage increased by 22%. ***Nearly all damage sources are now covered by Versatility, and these were two that didn't need to be left out. ****Touch of Death's damage is now increased by Versatility. ****Touch of Karma's damage is now increased by Versatility. *;Paladin **The Paladin class mount vendor now offers a glyph that allows Paladins to transform their Divine Steed into their class mount. **Blessing of Sacrifice should now robustly prevent against reducing the casting Paladin below 20% health. ***Developers' note: This is a bugfix to Blessing of Sacrifice to eliminate the issue with it reducing you to below the listed health amount, and even occasionally killing you. It should now be safe to rely on it to perform as expected. **;Retribution ***Traits and legendaries that buff Crusade should still be attractive, but not as far ahead of the pack as they previously were. ****All damage abilities increased by 6%. ****Chain of Thrayn now correctly, additively stacks with Crusade. ****Wrath of the Ashbringer trait bonus reduced to 2 seconds per rank (was 2.5 seconds per rank). ****Mastery's effect on Judgment damage increased by 46%, and Mastery's effect on Judgment debuff strength increased by 17%. ****Execution Sentence damage increased by 17%. ****Righteous Blade trait bonus reduced to 4% per rank (was 5% per rank). ****Unbreakable Will is no longer triggered when you're under the effect of Sleep Canister. **;Protection ***There should now be much less DPS and survivability swing between Seraphim and non-Seraphim builds. Non-Seraphim builds now do better damage, and Seraphim builds do not sacrifice as much defense as they previously did. ****Seraphim cooldown increased to 45 seconds (was 30 seconds) ****Damage increased by 8%: Avenger's Shield, Judgment, Hammer of the Righteous, Blessed Hammer, Consecration, Shield of the Righteous, Eye of Tyr. ****Bulwark of the Silver Hand now gives 35% Armor (was 20%). *;Shaman **;Elemental ***Earthquake damage increased by 19%. ***Static Overload redesigned: After using Stormkeeper, your next Chain Lightning causes Elemental Overload to trigger on every target. ***Elemental continues to have strong AoE capabilities, but we want to help make their single target damage a bit more attractive. ****All damage abilities increased by 6% (with the exception of Chain Lightning). ****Earth Shock damage increased by 7%. ****Frost Shock damage increased by 13%. ***This set of changes gives Elemental much more room to benefit from their mastery stat before reaching the hard cap of 100% proc rate. ****Elemental Blast damage increased by 7%. ****Elemental Blast now provides 2000 stats at level 110 (was 2400). ****Elemental Overload now does 85% of base damage (was 75%) and its proc rate has been reduced by 17%. ****Totem Mastery: Storm Totem bonus reduced to 5% (was 10%). *;Warlock **Healthstone now heals 25% of the user's health at all levels. ***Developers' note: Healthstones should be more useful at current endgame health amounts. *;Warrior **;Fury ***Juggernaut damage bonus reduced to 3% per stack (was 5% per stack). ***Execute damage increased by 20%. Class Halls *The Tier 3 Class Hall research bonus now costs 1,000 Order Resources (was 2,000). *The Tier 4 Class Hall research bonus now costs 2,500 Order Resources (was 4,000). *The Tier 5 Class Hall research bonus now costs 5,000 Order Resources (was 8,000). *All research durations for changing a bonus have been reduced 1 day (was 3 days). *The cost to change the Tier 7 research bonus has been increased to 5,000 Order Resources (was 2,000). Companion App *Added support for Argus world quests and missions. Dungeons *Players can no longer swap equipment in Mythic Keystone dungeons while under the effect of the Bursting or Grievous damage-over-time effects. Items *Attack Power has been removed from all player gear and replaced with Strength or Agility, except in cases where those stats would be inappropriate (such as guns). *Many holiday-themed items now have substantially-reduced cooldowns when their associated holidays are active. *Many legacy class set items that did not have a sell price now have a sell price. *Contributing to a building on the Broken Shore no longer awards a Legionfall Recompense item, and the Artifact Power value of the Artifact Power token awarded has been reduced. *Artifact Power items no longer have a sale price, as they should always be useable. :;Artifacts :*Hidden Appearances � You are no longer required to be using your current specialization's Hidden Artifact Appearance to gain progress towards unlocking its 3 color variants. You can now gain progress towards unlocking the 3 color variants of your Artifact's Hidden Appearances set while you are in any spec and using any Artifact appearance. :*Challenge Appearances � You are no longer required to be using your current specialization's Challenge Artifact Appearance to gain progress towards unlocking its 3 color variants. You can now gain progress towards unlocking the 3 color variants of your Artifact's Challenge Appearances set while you are in any spec and using any Artifact appearance, as long as you have unlocked the base challenge appearance for a given spec. :*The Appearance requirement "Defeat all Legion dungeons" has been changed to "Complete 10 different Legion dungeons", and now includes Seat of the Triumvirate. :;Druid :*;Feral :**Garb of the Astral Warden 2-piece set bonus redesigned and now causes Thrash to deal 15% increased damage (was "Thrash generates 1 combo point if it hits a target."). :**Garb of the Astral Warden 4-piece set bonus now causes Shred and Swipe to deal 8% increased damage for each Bleed effect you have on the target (was 15%). :;Shaman :*;Elemental :**The Regalia of the Skybreaker 2-piece bonus now reduces Storm Elemental cooldown by 2 seconds (was 1.5 seconds). Player versus Player *Fierce Gladiator's Cloak's rating requirement has been increased to 2300. *Additional Artifact Power tokens are awarded to players that win Arena matches based on the player's rating, starting at 1800. *Enchanter's Illusion - Glorious Tyranny is now available to purchase from Prideful Gladiator vendors, for characters who earned Duelist: Season 14 or Duelist: Season 15. *Enchanter's Illusion - Primal Victory is now available to purchase from Warmongering Gladiator vendors, for characters who earned Duelist: Warlords Season 1, Duelist: Warlords Season 2, or Duelist: Warlords Season 3. *;All Classes **Pets in PvP are now immune to Taunt effects for 20 seconds after being Taunted. :;Shaman :*;Restoration :**The totem summoned by Grounding Totem will no longer take damage from spells that are redirected to it. Quests *The Broken Shore now offers an Emissary Quest. User Interface *A "Summon Random Favorite Battle Pet" button has been added to the Pet Journal. *Legendary quests now display as orange markers on the world map. *Legion dungeon and raid maps now have clickable icons where sub-maps connect, making it easier to navigate between floors. *Mount and pet unlocks now have a unique toast. *The Dressing Room pane is now larger. *The Shop has a new checkout interface. *You can now turn left and right with the Move Pad accessibility feature. PTR notes = More = Media Images ;Official press kit images File:WoW_Shadows_of_Argus_Patch_7.3_Together_Key_Art.jpg Videos File:World_of_Warcraft_Legion_%E2%80%93_Shadows_of_Argus_Trailer File:Legion_Patch_7.3_Shadows_of_Argus_%E2%80%93_Survival_Guide ;Argus File:The_Path_to_Argus File:The_Battle_for_Argus_Begins References See also * Public client builds * World of Warcraft: Legion External links ;Official Patch Notes ;Previews ;News Lore 6/29/2017 12:10 AM}} Category:World of Warcraft patches